1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical device, and more particularly, to an optical projector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical projector today, for example, a single beam projector or a liquid crystal display (LCD) projector, is capable of projecting an image with high frame quality and high brightness. In addition, the cost of the current optical projector is close to that of the traditional television set and the current optical projector has advantages of compact size and carrying convenience. Accordingly, the optical projector has been gradually accepted by people for use.
FIG. 1A is a schematic 3D-drawing of a conventional optical projector and FIG. 1B is a schematic 3D-drawing of the optical projector in FIG. 1A after removing the main board thereof. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional optical projector 100 includes a casing 110, an optical projection module 120 and a main board 130. A part of the casing 110 is omitted herein for clearer illustration.
The optical projection module 120 includes an illumination system 122, a projection lens 124 and a light valve 126. The optical projection module 120 and the main board 130 are assembled in an accommodating space 140 of the casing 110 and the main board 130 covers a part of the above-mentioned elements of the optical projector 100. During the operation of the optical projector 100, the illumination system 122 emits an illumination beam (not shown) onto the light valve 126 and the light valve 126 converts the illumination beam into an image beam (not shown). Thereafter, the projection lens 124 projects the image beam onto a screen (not shown) outside the projector.
Since the optical projection module 120 and the main board 130 are disposed by assembly in the accommodating space 140 of the casing 110. Thus, during the operation of the optical projector 100, the heat generated by the optical projection module 120 increases the temperature of the main board 130, which easily damages the main board 130 and an electromagnetic interference (EMI) is produced between the main board 130 and the optical projection module 120.
Besides, after the optical projection module 120 is used for a certain period and needs to be maintained, maintenance staff must detach the main board 130 from the optical projector 100 first for checking and replacing other elements located in the accommodating space 140 of the casing 110. After the check and replacement, the maintenance staff needs to reassemble the main board 130. In short, the conventional design would take a troublesome time for the maintenance staff to detach and reassemble the main board 130; therefore, the conventional optical projector 100 needs to be improved indeed.